


The Gamekeeper

by AkiBlossom



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butterfly Effect, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Triangles, Mental Health Issues, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, POV Third Person Omniscient, Reincarnation, Secret Organizations, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiBlossom/pseuds/AkiBlossom
Summary: Alexandra knew ‘things’. She knew the coming of the Blight, the destruction of the Chantry at Kirkwall, the Elder One’s opening of the rifts, and the return of the Dread Wolf. She had to do something less her world be destroyed by chaos. She gathered allies, learned ancient lore, and travelled the globe in search of answers.She had to hope it would be enough. Enough turn Thedas on the right path, enough to make up for her weaknesses, her demons, and general incompetence. Still, did the Inquisition really need a weird masked hedge mage who told fortunes and sold strange games?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 58
Kudos: 130





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! Any feedback is welcome at this point, I'd like to know if this is interesting or if people are tired of MGiT at this point (valid). I've tried to take a unique spin, as such the story will change, but I am also not sure where things will go; namely relationships. There will be romance, I promise!  
> Also, just a warning, there are inner monologues of the MC self-loathing/self-hatred and having breakdowns throughout the story as she deals with anxiety and depression. If you are sensitive, please be aware and be kind to yourself please!

It was the night before the conclave, a clear night sky chilling the air. No one was awake save for guards and watchers half-sleep fulfilling their duties. Fresh snow from earlier in the day made everything seem peaceful despite the tension in the air in the daytime. That is when the gamekeeper’s wagon pulled into the pine tree line beside Haven’s frozen lake. The two gate guards looked at another, shrugged, and began walking towards the wagon. They first noticed the two nuggalopes that had pulled the wagon. Large grey hairless beasts, known for being peaceful grazers. An odd and rare choice for a draught animal. Then there was the wagon itself, it was large and ornament with a chimney even. One might think a noble owned and travelled in it, but the design was unique from whatever either of the guards had seen before; neither Orlesian nor Ferelden. The rider was absent from the front, but they quickly noticed the cloud of smoke and a shadow of an individual by the back of the wagon. They approached and found the rider sitting on a stair step to the wagon entrance. What or who they were, neither guard was sure, as they wore a purple patchy cloak which hooded their head. Most of their face was covered by a mask, not an Orlesian one, but a white wooden one with thin slits to see through and cheerful eyebrows painted above. The mask stopped at the mouth which was covered by a scarlet wool scarf at the moment. The person held a long pipe in their gloved hand at the moment, no weapons visible to either guard. 

“Evening’.” the masked individual said with a distinctly feminine voice.

“Who are you and what’s your business here at Haven?” The older guard barked.

“Well, as you can see I’m a traveller, a merchant of sorts, and when news of the conclave reached my ears, fate suggested it would be a good place to be. One for business and to see.”

“What do you sell?”

“I sell games.”

“Games?”

“Yes, like chess, but other sorts as well, some for noble types, others for children, all sorts.”

“Odd place to sell such things no?”

“Not really, I find it is the important folks who enjoy my games the most, a needed break from their all too important lives, plus it is a place to display their brilliance to others.”

“Is that all you sell?”

“No, I also like to offer advice and opinions to those who wish it, I have been regarded by some as being gifted the sight of fate.”

“You’re a mage!” The other guard nearly pulled for his sword before being stopped by the masked one’s raise of a hand.

“Relax young man, there is no magic in my services, I just happened to be knowledgeable and know ‘things’.”

“What’s your name? You never gave it.” The older guard spoke.

“Ah, my apologies, I am Alexandra, the gamekeeper.”

“Well Alexandra, report yourself to the Chantry tomorrow before noon. We have to keep informed of everyone in the area, even those technically outside of Haven.”

“Of course, be my pleasure. I had not planned to arrive so late in the night but I often underestimate travel time and difficulties.” 

“That will be all. Goodnight Miss Alexandra.”

“Same to you both. And what a goodnight it is, I’d recommend enjoying the stars’ beauty tonight. Never know how long it will be until you see them again in these mountains.”

Neither responded, wishing leaving the strange woman quickly behind. They would report to the watchers as soon as they got back, this “gamekeeper” unsettled them both, and it wasn’t just her strange apparel. 

The gamekeeper didn’t bother to watch the men’s return. She knew she’d draw suspension, she was used to it. Still, it was better to open that one was different, then surprise them later with it. No one would think a spy would draw attention to herself as she did. She was an outsider and she was honest about it.

“Such a beautiful sky, damn green will ruin it.”

When the conclave exploded the next day, the fact didn’t shock Alexandra. She knew it was coming for a long time, but she was still stunned by the sight nonetheless. The shockwave, noise, and despair that filled the air would be enough to rattle her, but see the sky being ripped open by green tears was something else entirely. A chance for peace between the mages and templars gone in an instant, a gateway to another dimension of spirits and demons in its place. She would have stared at it for a long time did the cries of those around her not draw her away. She couldn’t begin to comfort those who lost a beloved figure or loved ones nor the soldiers running to fight the horrors spilling from the tears. She could at least distract the young ones with toys she brought and bring tea to those who need simple comfort. Her appearance certainly didn’t help settle people, most strongly hesitant to drink her offerings, but seeing a few brave others drink without keeling over and dying helped elevate a fews’ fears. 

She hadn’t gone unnoticed by authorities, she was constantly being watched. Made perfect sense, a strange woman appears the night before an explosion which kills a lot of leaders would definitely end up on a suspect list. This is why Alexandra had hoped to arrive earlier in the day yesterday but time management skills were not her strong suit. 

_At least I managed to keep myself in the view of guards or watchers since I woke._

It was something to keep the spymaster from slicing her throat for the time being. 

_Can’t be a suspect if suspension meant all eyes were on you when the crime happened. The perfect plan~_

“Alexandra?” a soldier from behind her asked.

“Yes?”

“Lady Leliana would like to speak to you, it is urgent.”

_Shit, there went the “perfect plan”. The spymaster was interested._

“Of course. Lead the way.” Alexandra was happy to have her scarf and mask covering her face, she was terrible at hiding her expressions, displaying her mood and feelings to all those around her. A death sentence for one who held so many secrets.

The soldier led her through the town. It was larger than she expected in some ways but smaller in others. Fewer homes, more tents, and makeshift lodging all about. They were thankfully a distance from the healing tents, Alexandra would be hearing enough of those screams tonight in her wagon. Passing what she knew was the spymaster’s tent, she was instead led to the Chantry, namely the dungeon side. 

_Of course, everything immediately fell apart, you damn idiot._

Alexandra’s mind began to fill insults at herself, compelling her to smack her head against the nearest stone wall.

“In here, my lady.” spoke the soldier. Alexandra finally stopped beating herself mentally as she stopped before the door. She looked at the soldier in detail for the first time. She was young but already had a claw scar on her cheek. Her uniform was too big for her too, but she had a strong posture.

“My lady?”

“Yes, uh, what is your name soldier?”

“Uh, Edra, Edra Macall, my lady.”

“Thank you Miss Macall for leading me the way, I hope fate has good things in store for you.”

“Um, your welcome? Just doing my job.” and with that, Alexandra opened the door.

The spymaster was not waiting for her, instead, it was something almost worse. The Seeker.

“Where were you before the explosion?” the Seeker yelled at the shivering dwarf. 

“ANSWER!” she said stabbing the table with a dagger. 

The room was small and poorly lit by torches on the wall. Two guards stood next to Alexandra by the door. In the center of the room was a table with one chair seated currently by a rough-looking male dwarf being stared down by the Seeker. From his appearance, numerous scars adorning his face, and what are likely his weapons being held by another guard, Alexandra guessed he was a member of the Carta. Even a spy of a criminal organization coward before the Seeker Cassandra. The secret police of Chantry certainly lived up to expectations. Cassandra was slightly different from what she imagined. There was more of an edge to her, little soft in her face, likely from years of battle, but she was still beautiful; her technical status as a princess visible to even a fool like Alexandra. Even if her armour was covered in demons’ blood. It was then that her icy glare turned towards Alexandra. Alex's years alive dwindling by the second now.

“Ah, I was called by Lady Leliana?” Alexandra spoke.

“That you were, Alexandra,” said Leliana as she stepped from the corner of the room. How she hid in the shadows wearing that purple robe and chainmail Alexandra will never know.

“You know this one?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes, we met briefly years ago during the Blight.” Leliana’s face was barely lit, showing the hint of her ginger hair and the smirk on her lips. “I was pleasantly surprised when I saw your name on the list this morning, here to see your last prediction play out no?”

Alexandra knew trying to help those years ago with a few words would come to bite her in the ass. She was young still and near useless in a fight, so there was little she could do. Fate would judge here now though.

Leliana twitched her head left and the guards walked towards the dwarf dragging him out. The dwarf didn’t protest unsurprisingly, likely happy to be away from the Seeker. Cassandra had certainly had a way of terrifying dwarves. The guards closed the door on their way out.

“Take a seat Alexandra,” Leliana said presenting the chair to her.

“Just Alex, please.”

“Right, my apologies, I had forgotten, it has been a while, no?” Leliana said with her friendly French-like accent.

“Yes it has, what can I do for you? I know people don’t “catch up” in an integration room, especially during such times.” Alexandra said, taking the seat.

“While I would prefer a nicer setting were things not as they were, you must see that your arrival is rather timely.”

“What with this getup of yours? I want to see your face.” Cassandra spoke.

“This “getup” is how I like to dress, and I will not uncover myself, thank you. I don’t believe you’d ask an Orleisan to remove theirs, no?”

Cassandra merely glared harder at her. 

“Easy Cassandra, I already know that Alex wasn’t responsible for the explosion, my men have watched her since she arrived and she’s done nothing thus far to suggest so.”

“Then why is she here?”

“Because I want her advice.” Leliana turned towards Alex at that moment, grinning.

“Wel-well uh, not much has been revealed to me by the fates yet so-so far, but I can tell you one thing.”

“She’s a seer?” 

“Hardly. Fate just tells me things.”

“Like a seer.”

“Ugh, no again. I’m not a seer, a seer gets magical visions.”

“But you are a mage, no?” 

_Damn Templar and Seeker magic sense abilities._

“I know magic, but not that kind of magic. I have… cards that tell me things.”

Cassandra just frowned, putting her hand to her head before looking at Leliana.

“She managed to predict Alistar becoming king, a certain secret ritual, the Champion of Kirkwall, and the Divine Justina’s death,” Leliana said.

The Seeker turned back to the Gamekeeper, eyes filled now with anger.

“If you knew, then why-”

_“The Left and Right hands shall join in sorrow after their Divine slips through their guarded fingers, falling too early, their joining strength to hold the sword of the justice to bring down her killer.’_ That is what I told Leliana eleven years ago. And that is all I know, I did not know how she would die.” 

“And yet, here you are,” Leliana questioned.

Alexandra sighed and breathed in. 

_Here goes nothing._

“Fate does not reveal all her cards at once. I only knew the following line, _“At the conclave steeped in ashes, green tears will line the sky as the marked falls from it, holding fate and faith in their left hand.” _And as a self-proclaimed servant of fate, I saw it right that I be here.”__

__

____

____

“And you got that from… cards?” Cassandra asked.

“Well, usually they’re vaguer, I didn’t expect the sky to literally become green like this. Fate has a cruel sense of humour it would seem.”

“So it would,” said Leliana “And what do your cards tell now? Is there any information we can use?”

“Only one that appears useful to me at the moment.”

“And that is?” Cassandra was now closer than she’s ever been, gripping the table with both hands. 

“Whomever this “marked” is, they are important, and I suggest we have them on our side if we can.”


	2. Egg and Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An easy school week combined with writing inspiration allows for plentiful releases.

Alexandra stepped out of the Chantry and released a heavy breath.

_My dramatic timing skills are at least perfect still~ ___

____

Upon revealing her information, a scout came in to inform the Seeker and Spymaster that they had found someone who fell from a rift. Alexandra had to hold back a fist pump. She did not, however, hold back from skipping once she exited the Chantry. Happily humming her way into someone’s chest by accident and falling back into the snow.

“Agh, so sorry!” she yelled.

“It is no worry, are you alright?” the man said.

“Yes, I am per-” It was then that Alexandra finally had a look at the man reaching his hand out.

 _Breaker of a million hearts, the big bad wolf, elf boomer, ancient god of rebellion, the racist know-it-all,_  
_THE EGG! ___

__

__

__

Her face took an immediate scowl, eyes squinting in a vain attempt to fry the pointy-eared egg where he stood. Alex stood on her own, ignoring the kind hand. Solas, the one she dreaded most meeting. He was taller than other elves as she expected, his attire loose-fitting but functional, but still screaming “I AM AN APOSTATE” to any Templar in a 5-mile radius. Head, yup, bald. Not as shiny as his model would make you believe, but perhaps that is a lack of sunlight shinning currently. Nor was his face as squinted in reality. Still, hard to believe that this was the man people swoon most hard for in this world. Brushing snow off herself, she saw that Solas held a concern but also questioning expression. His grey eyes studying the stranger before him.

“Yes, I am perfectly fine, thank you Solas.”

“When did I give you my name?”

_FUCK! Quick, say something clever! ___

__

“I… uh… Good day,” she said beginning to sprint walk away.

_Oh yeah, that totally took us off the suspicion radar of the secret elven god known for intrigue and secrets!  
Shut up.  
Oh, why don’t we hand over our diary and files with an English to Trade dictionary to the Iron Bull when he gets here, I am sure he could squeeze out all of our secrets with just his pinky!  
Shut up!  
Ooo and we can make a copy for Leliana, I am sure- ___

____

“AAGGGHHHH!” Alex yelled aloud, her hands only block from clawing at her face by her mask. 

Solas, for his part, watched the scene from the Chantry doors, his face only showing a fraction of how puzzled he was. Once the strange woman left his view, he turned and entered the Chantry. No matter how curious he was, he had more urgent matters to attend to.

“Fool, idiot, imbecile, moron, fuckup…” Alex continued to mutter insults at herself walking through the town. 

_Twenty years of planning and I screw up within less than 24 hours of arriving. Bloody brilliant! ___

____

Twenty years ago, Alexandra received a near-fatal kick from a hart and had memories of a previous life flood her. A different life in a different world. No magic, no dragons, or anything of that sort there. Where she was human and this world Thedas, the world she was born into five years ago, was merely the setting of video games and books, a fantasy for entertainment. She took it better than most she would expect, her previous life seemed to be full of consuming entertainment focused on being reborn in or transported to other worlds. She only screamed until she fainted three times after all. She knew things now, terrible things to come, but less than she wished she did. She had no practical skills she could transfer over. No great wealth of medical knowledge besides “wash your hands” nor any military or combat expertise. She was a nerd, a homebody who’d consumed a nearly endless amount of superhero movies, shonen manga, dating JRPGs, epics of space marines, and roleplaying books. She was a fine student at least but writing an essay on why World War I started in under an hour was not going to stop the Blight just as teaching Magic the card game was not going to stop the hatred of mages. That arts degree truly did come to bite her in the ass in the end.

_Can’t complain too much, at least I was born a mage. ___

____

Which she lacked much talent for. She was at best comparable to your average circle mage or generic mage baddie. Nothing like the heroes that would soon enter Haven. She studied what she could, but being a mage meant she was feared and had to keep a low profile. 

_Having real demons to deal with didn’t help things either. ___

____

She sighed leaving the gates of Haven. But had a smile brought to her face by the sight of someone she was actually looking forward to seeing. Ginger hair in a ponytail, short but stout build, and far more hair on his chest than his face, displayed proudly by his open red shirt.

“Need a hand shorty?” she asked the beardless dwarf carrying a crate into Haven.

“I won’t refuse a helping h- wait, Fan?” Varric said handing the crate over. Fan, his nickname for her based on their initial encounter where she fangirled over Hawke and the others.

“In the flesh.”

“Well, I’ll be damned, been a while, you still telling fortunes?”

“Of course, I have to find some way to be useful.”

The dwarf chuckled as the pair began to make their way through the town.

“Guess if you’re here, things are worse than I thought. Hawke meant to thank you for the lead you gave us, but you were gone by the time we were done.”

“It was my pleasure Varric, and I couldn’t hang around long, I often attract more attention than I like with my business and appearance.”

“Which is saying something considering the company I’ve kept. You know, Hawke probably would have been happy to cover for you Fan, it’s not like we didn’t have our share of attention-grabbing apostates.”

“Yeah, not to be rude Varric, but attracting more attention to myself by hanging with the future Champion of Kirkwall wasn't high on my priorities list. Besides, I know what I am capable of, and I knew my chances of surviving Kirkwall weren’t great the longer I stayed.”

“Then you knew what was coming.”

“I did.”

“Did you know what Anders would do?”

“Sadly yes, but I would have to directly accuse the man before he did anything likely to change anything. I doubt my advice would have swayed him or helped you all in stopping him. It most likely would just alienate him from the group. Besides, fate generally doesn’t like it when I put my hand so directly in its way, and from what I gathered, the rebellion would have happened no matter what I did.”

“Damned if you do, damned if you don’t.”

“Exactly.” She said, setting down the crate where his camp would be. “Still, I am sorry Varric. I wish I was stronger, smarter or-”

He raised his hand. “Fan, stop, no need to apologize. You helped us out when many wouldn't. I’m just glad you were there at all, I don’t like to imagine what would have happened if we didn’t catch that killer sooner.”

“Thank you, and trust me, you wouldn't.”

“I’d offered you a drink at the nearest fine establishment, but I’m going to get out there soon again, “hero” business and all.”

“I was surprised to see you here at all, I assumed you’d be busy fighting demons or something.”

“Well, my lovely handler had some business to take care of here before we all got back to demon-slaying. Probably book-slaying if past experience is any indication.”

“I had the pleasure of meeting your handler a bit ago actually.”

“And she left you in one piece? Andraste’s breath, no offence Fan, but you scream suspicious.”

“I have Leliana to thank for that, she owed me a favour, although I imagined that’s spent now. Keeping the Seeker’s sword out of my chest I assumed made up for whatever my advice helped with.”

“You met Red before too?”

“Briefly, I was still fourteen when we met, so I could only manage to sneak a few words of advice to them and a letter or two.”

“I forget how young you are sometimes.”

“And naive, young and naive.”

Varric laughed. 

Their attention was then grabbed by the stomping Seeker and Solas following behind her. Her warpath was likely towards the marked.

“Well, duty calls,” Varric said strapping his crossbow Bianca to his back.

“I will see you later Varric.”

“Will I now?”

“Yes actually, I intend to stay until this madness is finished.”

“Well I’ll be damned, the world really is ending.”

“Haha, Varric. You stay safe out there.”

“Only you know if I will,” he yelled as he ran to catch up to the others. 

_Well, at least I have one friend around here. ___

____

The breach in the sky crackled like thunder for the countless time. 

_I best get to work too. ___

____

Alex began the walk back to her wagon, keeping an ear out for any interesting gossip about.

“I hear it was an elf that did it.”

“Was what they say about the woman behind her true?”

“Whatever, that knife-eared bitch will get what’s coming for her, I hear the Grand Chancellor say so.”

_“Knife-eared bitch” eh? I finally get to update the chart hehe. ___

____

Once outside the gates, she began to skip again towards her home. 

“You doing good out here boys?” She said to her pair of nuggalopes. Only one huff in response, the other still too busy enjoying the hay lunch she gave them earlier. 

The wagon has been her home for nearly nine years, having won a few bets here and there and sold a custom checker game to an all too enthusiastic Orlesian noble to afford the wagon. It was a little inspired by the wagons of the travelling Romani people of her old world, but still something of her own design. A dark green bonnet roof with the shapes of leaves and vines engraved in it. The sides a dark red-brown. All about were inlays of sayings from her old world to inspire her. Roots were engraved close to the roof to inspire the image that plants were growing from it. It had two windows, one on the side, the other behind the rider’s seat both of which could be covered by a sliding door if the weather turned foul. It was helped designed by a famous dwarf craftsman, the wood was cut by a Dalish elf friend of hers, and finally helped assembled by a fellow mage, who then reinforced it with magic. It resulted in a very sturdy design, able to take on any weather and survive any journey. It was also quite livable once inside. But it was also quite heavy, hence the need for two nuggalopes rather than horses. They were slow but sturdy creatures, able to take as much hurt as the wagon itself.  
Stepping inside, the style was most similar to wooden Victorian but very homey still. Visible were two small bookcases, a ledge close to the front which stored some items and clothing, a fireplace with stove attached, a pullout table for meals and fortune readings, a woodworking desk in the back for making games and alike, and a cozy single bed which sat in a clove above the work desk.  
Alex first snapped her fingers, lighting the fireplace before moving to her desk, pulling out a drawer that had a hidden lever beneath it. Pulling the lever popped opened a side of the wall, which held her hidden mini library. She mumbled as she sorted through the collection before saying “aha” and pulled out a folded paper. Unfolding it revealed a flowchart with several names written in English, at the center of which was the title “Inquisitor”. Alex smiled and wrote in below it, “Female Lavellan”. 

_Now I can begin shipping hehe. ___

____

The Gamekeeper’s grand flowchart of “shipping” was to quote, her “guilty pleasure”. One of her few sources of entertainment in the world was watching and placing bets against herself on the romantic pairings of certain important individuals. While the game certainly entertained Alex at times, it was also a great source of shame on her part.

_I am such a dumbass ugh… ___

____

She laid back in her chair, sighing, too tired to begin self-loathing in any true fashion. Instead, she looked at her left arm which was covered entirely in dark cloth wrappings, magical seals if anyone looked closer.

_Hopefully, he didn’t notice the bindings yet. With the Inquisitor being the female Lavellan, my chances of having to deal with that egghead have only increased. Joy… ___

____

She tugged at loose binding before wrapping it around her hand again while the arm slowly began to shake again.

The cost of having tried to meddle with fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If other writers are allowed to spend pages describing dresses, I can spend a paragraph or two describing a wagon hopefully.


	3. Crack and rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra has a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing dialogue from the game, I try to avoid it as much as possible. It isn't fun to write nor read.  
> In good news, the longest chapter yet.

With a pipe in her mouth, teacup in one hand and pen in the other, Alex was nearing the end of her morning routine. Wake from training in the fade, do pseudo yoga, eat breakfast, write correspondence if needed, and then begin work. It is far more productive a morning routine than Alex had in her previous life. Sure, she could have been productive there, but sleeping in was always a temptation. In Thedas, nightmares in the fade every night make for excellent wake-up motivation.

_Wish demons had damn weekends. ___

____

"And done, come here girls!" she yelled to two blue hawks perched atop her wagon. The pair flew to her, landing on the stair steps before her. Appearance-wise, the birds were most similarly visually to the peregrine falcon of Earth, but larger and with Prussian blue instead of dark grey feathers.

"It's the usual people, girls, I'm sure you can handle it, just watch for the green lighting and stuff."

Both shrieked in agreement to her, as she moved to attach the letters to them. With a quick slip, they were off. She watched them fly off, her eyes drifting towards the breach. It was still unbelievable sight, to see a green hole in the sky raining down green fireballs.

_Thedas truly can’t catch a break, can it? ___

____

Loud mummers from behind turned her eyes to the town. People were gathering in a crowd, a few yelling elf slurs.

_The marked is awake and the game has begun, ___

____

Meanwhile, a very unlucky elf was being walked through town, guided by the Seeker. The stares of the crowd filled with hate and rage. With her luck thus far, she wouldn't doubt the crowd to become a mob and gut her where she stood. She's almost thankful for the Seeker's presence, her glares sending any daring souls to the back of the crowd. She had agreed to help, but how she still didn't know. She was no mage and happily so. But she doubted she could punch or stab the hole in the sky shut.

"Creators guide me," she muttered as they left Haven's walls and began to the wild frosty mountains.

"Fate tells me they are already doing so." a voice answered from behind her.

"Maker!" Cassandra drew her sword and turned behind. Before them stood a shortish... person? They wore what were Avvar fur clothes and boots, but were clearly too short to be one. Their face was hidden by a cloak's hood, a weird mask, and a red scarf. The only visible skin at the moment was their fingertips on their left arm which was completely wrapped in cloth strips. Their nails were black and looked sharp like claws. They held a twisted white wood staff, which completed the image of “I AM AN APOSTATE” for any Templar to see within a 20-mile radius.

"Cassandra, relax, it's just me." They said confidently when visibly shaking.

"What do you want?" Cassandra demanded.

"I'm here to help."

"Help?"

"Yes."

Cassandra squinted her eyes at the mage, time seemingly stopping as she judged them.

"Fine," the Seeker said, putting away her sword. "Don't slow us down."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" the elf asked.

"Alexandra, the Gamekeeper, a game seller, fortune teller, and your helper in this dire hour."

"Why am I not surprised that you're friends with Varric," Cassandra muttered.

"Cause him and I are such charming people?"

"You both smell of lies."

"You haven't met Varric yet, but you'll like him, trust me," Alex said as she nudged the elf. Only for the elf to collapse.

“Woah, I didn’t hit you that hard did-”

The sky crackled that green lightning again and the elf’s left hand visibly crackled green energy in time with it.

“The pulses are coming faster now.” Cassandra said, helping the elf up. "The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

“Here, let me help ease the pain at least,” Alex said, waving her glowing hand over the elf’s marked hand.

“You’re a healer?” asked Cassandra.

“Not really, I know a few basics and I know how to temper the magic energy as well, but likely not at well as our other resident apostate.”

“How did I survive the blast?” asked the elf.

“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious.” Cassandra explained “They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

The three arrive at a bridge only to see a green fireball fall from the sky onto it, destroying the stone bridge with ease.

"Well, happy I delayed you now Seeker?"

Cassandra only grunted in response, moving along a side path to the frozen river below.

“Here, let me get that for you,” Alex said, pulling a knife from her side. She stepped towards the elf and cut her hand bindings loose. The elf was unsurprisingly short, an inch or two less than Alex. She wore a roughed up green tunic over chainmail armour. She had a few scars on her hands and face although not as many as Cassandra had. Her vallaslin was a simplified one of June. Her skin was darker than Alex was used to seeing from Dalish. Her raven hair and emerald eyes seemed to shine in the green light. Her pink lips…

_Focus! Turn off that stupid bi brain for one damn minute girl! ___

____

“I… uh never caught your name?” Alex asked.

“Oh, I am-”

“Demons!” Cassandra yelled as they reached the river. The demons moved like twisted shadows along a wall. Their forms akin to bodies charred and broken, only hidden by the black cloth which bound them like chains. Alex moved up to stand behind Cassandra, while the elf staggered back further. Cassandra held one against the icy cliff, smashing it with her shield while Alex blasted another approaching shade demon. By the time both were dealt with, they heard the death wail of another behind them. The elf held a maul covered in demon’s ichor in her hands. Before her was a shade’s head smashed into a hole in the ice, its form slowly beginning to dissipate.

“Drop your weapon. Now!” Cassandra demanded.

“I don’t know about you Cassandra, but I would rather not order around the small elf who just smashed a hole through 8 inches of ice.”

“Listen, I want to help, but I am going to need to defend myself if we are going to get to that breach.” the elf explained.

Cassandra let out a breath.

“You’re right. I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenceless.”

“And the name’s Fila.”

“Wonderful! I am sure we will all be friends by the end of our adventure.” Alex said, hooking her arms around the pair’s shoulders. Cassandra grunted and shoved her arm off while Fila stepped away, visibly made uncomfortable by the gesture.

_Guess she's not comfortable being close with strangers. I'll have to find time to apologize later. ___

____

The party continued on their way, defeating demons with relative ease now with the buff elf on their side until they reached a group of people fighting demons at a rift in some ruins. Varric and Solas were among the group. Within moments, the demons were dispatched.

“Quickly, before more come through!” Solas yelled, grabbing Fila’s marked hand and thrusting it towards the rift. Within a few seconds, the rift was closed.

“What did you do?” asked Fila.

The four quickly began to recite their lines, explaining how the mark likely worked and introducing themselves to one another. Alex kept her distance, focused on healing the few soldiers that were with them. Once the group had finished their chatting, they began to move on towards the forward camp. Alex jogged to catch up to them.

“Fan, I didn’t realize you’d be joining us in the action,” Varric said.

“Don’t get too excited Varric. I’m about as useful as those soldiers you left behind there.”

“On the contrary, I do believe you use spirit magic. An uncommon sight for those taught in the circles.” Solas said, moving back to include himself in the conversation.

“That is because I was not taught magic in the circles.”

“Clearly.”

“And again, my spirit magic is nothing fancy, just enough to blast a bit, barrier a few, and heal a wound or two. My specialization lies elsewhere.”

“And what may that be?”

“Shapeshifting.”

“A very rare gift.”

“Again, not really. My… family happened to know some stuff about it and another friend of mine taught me further.”

“Fan, you can transform yourself into stuff and you never shared? I thought we were friends.” Varric bemoaned.

“You’ll see soon enough Varric, once we’re dealing with the bigger stuff. Transforming can take a lot out of me and I rather save it for when it’s needed.”

“I am Solas by the way, although you were already aware of that I believe.”

“I’m Alex. And yes, not many apostates travel to this area, and I had to deal with Templars on alert because you passed through. Heard of you before though due to my travels. Not many bald elf apostates around.”

“Of course, and apologies then if I made your travels difficult.”

“Nothing I am not used to.”

The banter ended as they came upon another group of demons. Afterwards, it wasn’t long before they reached the forward camp at a bridge. Leliana and Chancellor Roderick’s bickering could likely be heard through the whole valley. Chancellor Roderick was every bit the charactercher Alex remembered him to be. Clothes far too clean for a battle, face looking permanently miserable, and a voice sounding like a yelling old goat. After the barest of an introduction, the Grand Chancellor demanded that Fila be taken and sent away for execution. Or that’s at least what Alex was imagining them to be discussing. She was unable to focus as a mix of nausea and pain which was steadily getting worse as the day went on was reaching its breaking point for Alex. After the Grand Chancellor began another rant of bullshit, it became too much and Alex hobbled over to the bridge’s sides and threw up. The group went quiet at the sight before Alex turned herself over and looked at them.

“And that, Grand Chancellor, is what you sound like.” Alex proudly said.

Varric chuckled.

“And who is this, may I ask?” demanded Roderick.

“Someone I put far more faith in than you Chancellor. Now, what do you advise Alex?” Leliana asked.

“That’s Fila choice to make, not mine.”

“It is?” asked Fila.

“Why her of all people?” demanded again Roderick.

“Because fate has decided as such Chancellor and I would not recommend disagreeing with it if I were you.”

Solas turned his head at Alex with the mention of fate.

“Well then, Fila, do we charge forward with our forces or take the mountain path?”

“Perhaps, it is because I’m Dalish, but the more secure mountain path speaks to me. Plus we might be able to find those scouts.” Fila said.

“If they are alive,” Cassandra added.

“They are,” Alex answered.

“How could you possibly know that?” asked Fila.

“I’ll explain for you, Alex. I imagine you’ve done it enough in your life,” suggested Leliana.

“That I have, that I have. Thank you.”

Leliana began to explain to the group Alex’s abilities as Varric walked up to her.

“You doing ok Fan?”

“Oh never better, just a ton of weird magical energy in the air combined with me using magic and demons about has made my insides feel like exploding.”

“Shit, maybe you should stay behind.”

“I was thinking I’ll stick with the main group, stay in the back and provide support. I know you all will be fine going through the mountains.”

“Well, that’s reassuring at least.”

Alex looked over to the group getting the explanation. Their eyes moving back and forth from Leliana to Alex. Roderick looked pissed while Fila looked concerned and Solas held a stern look.

“We’re moving out. We can discuss the fortune-teller's claims after the breach is closed,” ordered Cassandra once Leliana finished the basics.

“Good luck, I’ll see y’all there,” Alex said, waving them off as they began to trug up the mountain. Once out of sight, Alex turned to the breach. She assumed that Leliana was beginning to bark out orders to the troops, but all she could hear were those voices from the breach. They were barely audible but she knew them well.

_Of course, he’d be here. I forgot how he played a part this early in things. ___

____

“Fucking bastard,” she muttered to herself, “Won’t let me get a night’s rest here while that hole is open.”

“Alex, we’re heading out now,” Leliana yelled to her.

“Be right there!”

_Focus girl, we have a job to do. We’ve survived twenty years of these demon bastards, a few whispers won’t kill us. ___

____

Following the arms forces was thankfully not too difficult. Alex kept busy, focusing on healing and blasting any demon she could. It distracted her from the whispers. She did have to drink more lyrium than she liked though. Nasty, especially knowing what she did about it, but it kept her mana up. Eventually, they made it to the ruined temple and the other group was just ahead. In worse news, the further in they went, the harder it was on Alex. Whispers were no longer mere whispers.

“Join us, Alex, you will be worth something finally.”

“You can see your old family again.”

“We won’t leave you like the others.”

She wanted to scream at them or begin citing a number of magical rituals, but that wasn’t doable in this group. Not without getting stabbed as a potential abomination at the very least. She couldn’t keep what remained in her stomach in as they approach the red lyium. It was a short throwup session at least and the others were distracted by the fade replaying the events of the explosion. She couldn’t hear any of their voices, too many demons talking to her now. Alex just remained quiet and stood by the archers in the back above the main party as Fila approached the first rift. With a gesture of her hand, the rift opened and a Pride demon walked through. It was huge, standing sixteen feet tall, muscles of stone covered by sharper rock. Their eyes an ocean of endless black ego. It laughed, and everyone opened fire. It only laughed harder in response and produce its purple lightning whip which grabbed an archer next to Alex. Alex grabbed the woman, but the demon’s strength was unmatched and it pulled both off the railing. Alex fell while the poor archer was used as a flail on the heroes.

“Let her go!” Alex had had enough, transforming into a polar bear. She doubted anyone had ever seen one, she wasn’t even sure if Thedas had polar bears. But Alex was done with demons toying with her today and charged the demon, body slamming it to the ground. She roared and began to claw at it, covering herself in ichor.

“Shit Alex, open with that next time!” yelled Varric.

However, the Pride demon quickly stood up again and smiled at the bear. It clawed at her, causing blood to begin pouring from her stomach. She tried to compose herself, but the demon summoned its lightning whip again and whipped it around her neck, before flinging her against a wall. Alex was forced to return to her real body, cradling her bleeding stomach, but a shadow soon loomed over her. The Pride demon was ignoring the blasts and shots from the others, just happily grinning at the shapeshifter below it. Alex flung her right arm out and blasted it, but then the demon grabbed her arm. Crack and rip. Perhaps it thought she was made of tougher stuff and meant to throw her. Instead, her right forearm was gone, only a splinter of bone left where it was. Alex screamed in pain. Before the demon could finish her, Fila managed to disrupt the rift, allowing others to finally hurt it and Cassandra to cut its head off. Fila began to close the rift for good, but all Alex could focus on was her missing arm, frantically healing it.

“Come back, come back…” she kept muttering to herself. She didn’t even notice the rift closing nor Fila collapsing. As the others tended to Fila, Varric and Solas approached Alex.

“STAY BACK!” she yelled.

“You need healing or else-” Solas tried to say.

“I have it Solas, I don’t need any help! Haha, look it’s fine.”

The pair looked at each other. The blood had stopped bleeding from her arm, but she was clearly in shock and acting dangerously.

“Fan, please, Solas is the best-”

“I SAID I DON’T NEED HELP!”

Alex’s eyes were darting around the place.

“Fan… at least take a healing potion to stop the bleeding.”

She stared at them for a few seconds. She nodded her head finally. Varric pulled out a healing potion and popped off the cork, before holding it out for her to grab. Alex swiftly snatched it and began downing it with fury. She didn’t even finish the potion before she fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter should be out before the end of the weekend.


	4. Markings

“Fucking hell.” were the first words Alexandra muttered upon waking after the event at the breach. Her vision was blurry, but she could tell she was in a bed and there was somebody sitting across from her, doing something at a desk.

“Ah, you’re awake finally.” said a gruff male voice.

“Everything hurts... ugh, why does everything hurt?” 

“With your injuries, you should be happy you’re feeling anything. Now tell, what areas in specific hurt the most.”

“Everything except-” Alex’s head turned right, searching for her right arm. Her vision finally came into focus and she saw what she needed to. Gone. Now all that remained was half of her upper arm. 

“Luckily, there’s been no infection. Same with the wound on your stomach. Although that one will scar, although I see that you have several of those already.” 

Alex turned her gaze towards the rest of her body. It’s true. Her body was marred in scars and old wounds, each with their own story. An arrow mark from slavers on her left hip, a slash across her chest from a templar, a chevalier flail’s imprint on her backside, a wolf’s bite on her right knee, and now a demon’s claw marks on her stomach. 

“I am honestly amazed you’re alive at all, between these wounds and those old ones of yours. Each one could have been fatal. Someone’s looking out for you.” 

“Yeah, dumb luck really.” 

Her oldest scar was the kick she got from the hart as a child. Her red hair covered it now. She moved her left hand to touch it, before having a realization.

“My mask!”

“Oh yeah, sorry, had to take it off to check your vitals. It’s over there on that small table.”

_It’s over. Solas will know now who I am and what I’ve done. ___

____

“Oh, if it is any consolation, Varric had it so no one was able to see you except him, Leliana, and I. I don’t get why, but the spymaster agreed to his wishes and that was that.”

_Oh, dumb luck saved me again. I’ll have to buy Varric drinks for the rest of my life now to make up for that. Should probably go and pray too, whatever is out there deserves some thanks for saving my ass yet again. ___

__

Alexandra finally took in her surroundings. She wasn’t in a healer’s tent. Instead, it looked like a cabin, probably the man’s looking around. Potions, alchemist tools, and ingredients were all about. Which likely made this man Adan, Haven’s apothecary. Adan was a tall older human, with the only hair of his being a black goatee showing a few grey hairs.

“Now, as I was saying before, how are you feeling?”

“Well better than I was a minute ago. Everything is sore, but I should be able to make it to my wagon and leave you in peace.”

“As lovely as that sounds, I want you to have help getting there. I rather have you for another hour or two than be stuck with you for two more weeks.”

“Valid.”

“Never seen those markings before.”

“Mmh?”

“Those markings on your face, whatever you Dalish call them.”

“Oh. They’re vallaslin. I’m from a coastal clan. They generally don’t interact with humans and prefer to honour different gods more tied to the sea.”

“Mmh, fair enough.”

Alex looked to the mirror next to her bedside. She was a Dalish elf, anyone who could glance at her would know as such. Red hair tied into a messy bun, pointed ears, pale heavily freckled skin, purple eyes, narrow face, and a vallaslin. It was different from how she looked in her old life, but she liked it better if anything. She was just wearing smalls at the moment, although she was most thankful that the bindings on her remaining arm hadn’t been touched from the looks of things.

“You’re Adan, right?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Could you do me a favour and not tell anyone that I’m Dalish? I’ve dealt with too many... problems in the past due to it.”

“Mmh fine. Although with the Herald being Dalish, I doubt anyone would give you much trouble for long about it here.”

_The Herald, they’ve already switched to calling Fila that now. ___

____

“Still, it’s important to me and I’d especially rather not have the other elves know. I don’t want to be shamed for hiding my heritage.”

The man huffed but nodded nonetheless.

“Your clothes are under the table with your mask, although I have a set of clean clothes in that drawer if you prefer. Yours are covered in demon’s ichor still, we weren’t sure how to wash your clothes.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I prefer my clothes. They may not look that nice, but they keep me warm in this damn freezing weather which I can’t say for most others.”

“Mmph.”

Dressing herself with one arm was a new experience, especially while being in this much pain. She was trying to ignore her loss of an arm.

_I can cry as much as I want once I’m in my wagon. ___

____

“Any news to share while I wait for someone to rescue me?”

While the man grumbled at first, he seemed to enjoy explaining the events of the last few days while mindlessly copying medical notes on his desk. Apparently, Fila had yet to wake up. Eventually, a knock at the door came.

“Come in,” yelled Adan.

In came Leliana, calm and composed as she almost always is.

“Good evening Adan and Alex. I am relieved you’re awake, you gave us quite the scare.”

“I gave myself one too if it’s any consolation.”

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like a big ass demon kicked my ass a few days ago? So better than a few days ago.”

“Glad to hear your humour wasn’t damaged.”

“Cassandra won’t be.”

“Miss Alexandra can be sent back to her wagon for now. She’ll need new bandages every day for both wounds and to check-in with a mage healer as soon as possible. Under normal circumstances, we’d keep here but the healer tents are full as is.” Adan explained.

“Of course. I am sure Alex would be happy to have the privacy of her wagon back.”

“Please,” Alex asked.

“I’ll send someone over to escort you to your wagon.”

“Thank you Leliana.”

“Don’t thank me yet. There is to be a meeting tomorrow regarding your abilities.” 

“Oh, joy...”

“I will have someone escort you tomorrow to your medical appointment at 10 than the meeting at 12. Good night to both of you.”

“Night’”

Adan only backhand waved the spymaster off. The two remained silent once Leliana left. It only took the escort a few minutes to arrive after. It was a familiar face at least for Alexandra. Short messy brown hair, dark skin, wide grey eyes and strong posture. 

“Corporal Edra Macall reporting, I am here to escort you, Lady Alexandra.”

“Evening’ Edra, nice to see you again. Well, it has been fun, Adan. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Mmph.”

Edra helped Alex up and lifted her up by her left arm, escorting her out of the cabin. Alex wrapped her cloak around herself, trying to cover the missing arm.

“Thank you for this Corporal.”

“My pleasure, my lady. You were the one who tried to help my sister.”

“Oh was that your sister who the demon grabbed.”

“Aye.”

“Is she?”

Edra shook her head.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. We both signed up for this knowing the dangers. There wasn’t much you could do and you damn body slammed the demon for it. It was quick at least. Her neck was snapped before the thing’s first swing.”

“Still, if you ever want to chat, my door is open. I have plenty of decent tea and some games that are easy to pass the time with.”

“Thank you, I might take you up on that offer at some point.”

They were passing the middle of town.

“Oh, I’d like to make a stop here if possible.”

“Here?”

“Yeah, need to grab some substance to help my recovery,”

“You need a drink… and I can’t blame you. As long as it’s quick.”

“Of course.” and with that, they walked in the Singing Maiden, Haven’s tavern. Visually, it looked nice enough inside. A dozen or so long wooden tables with candles and fires giving it a warm cozy feel in these frozen mountains. However, like most places of civilization in Thedas, it smelled. A lack of plumbing and sanitation being common made sure of that. Just another reason to enjoy living on the road rather than in a city. The tavern smelled especially bad, the result of vomit and spilled food and or drinks creating mould beneath the floorboards most likely. Alex would not be eating food here. At least smiling and friendly faces almost made up for the lung damage and other lovely diseases. Almost.

“Hey Fan, you’re alive!” yelled Varric by the fireplace. 

“For now, yeah. But we’ll see if this stench will finish me off.” Alex could see her opinion was already earning the glares of the barkeep and the other patrons.

“Oh come now Fan, the food’s good and drink is cheap. Plus, there’s no shit on the floor which is better than some other places I’ve so fortunate to visit.”

“Yeah, I’ll have to pass for now. I get the feeling they haven’t read a certain scholar’s theory on the passage of disease.”

“You always were one to complain about this stuff weren’t you?”

Alex was not a germaphobe by any means nor an exemplary of cleanliness in her previous life, but a few courses of food-safe made her all too aware of how easily one could die from an improperly cooked steak, a badly prepared potato, or unwashed hands.

“Are we taking a seat, my lady?” asked Edra.

“Nah, I’m just visiting the water closet and grabbing a bottle to take back.”

“‘My lady’? Haha, you do realize soldier, that by all means, Fan is no lady.”

“Hey, I was enjoying it. I haven’t been called a lady since a dumbass Orlesian noble thought I was a princess from across the sea.” 

“I am aware that Lady Alexandra is no noble Master Tethras. But it didn’t seem right to refer to her just by name and I’m not aware if she’s married or not.”

“Please don’t call me Master Tethras, I get enough of that from Chuckles.” Varric pleaded. Chuckles must be his nickname for Solas.

“Well, just to clarify, I am not married, Corporal.”

“Ya know, I was wondering if that mask was some odd proposal gift. There’s gotta be a story behind it, you wouldn’t cover a pretty face like yours just to terrify children like some people I know.”

“There is, but I’m not inclined to share Varric. I’m not happy I’m stuck wearing it, but I fucked up and that’s that.”

“Well, now I gotta know, Fan, you can’t leave me hanging like this.”

“Oh, I will. One day maybe, but tonight no.” Alex then waddled off to the restroom.

When she returned she overheard the pair discussing her mask with an unlikely face having joined them.

“I say it’s likely a curse, along the lines, ‘remove me and I will eat your soul’,” said Varric.

“More likely some bet she lost. Too plain for a demon or some ancient curse,” said Edra.

“Having fun I see?”

“Of course Fan. You know you’re not escaping a mention now in the next book right?”

“Why wasn’t she in The Champion of Kirkwall?” asked Cassandra.

“Won’t have expected to see you here Cassandra.”

“Varric offered to teach me Wicked Grace, and I have been advised to find more “relaxing” pastimes by the other advisors,” Cassandra explained.

“And no one knows how to relax like me Seeker.” added Varric.

“That I do believe.” Cassandra snarked.

“Now, the reason Fan here wasn’t in the story was because she requested it.”

“Really?” asked Edra.

“Oh come now Varric, you agreed with me that I’d be a terrible addition to the story. I show up for a few weeks, tell you a bunch of weird stuff and happen to know just what you needed to know and then disappear without explanation as to who I am or why I know things. It would seem like some bad writing. Much better to make it look like Hawke’s brilliant deduction instead.” 

“Doesn’t fate tell you things?” questioned Cassandra.

“Yeah, but even I know that smells like bullshit. Maybe if I claimed to be a devoted worshipper and was seeing the Marker’s will, or I was some ancient spirit, it’d make sense to a reader. But fate? Nah, that works for reality cause it's true and it avoids me becoming some bullshit prophet or being extra hunted by Templars. For stories, I’d make a terrible addition.”

“I’ll make note of that for the next book about this. I can at least count on you Fan for writing advice.”

“Good, now can I advise you on the next volume of Swords and Shields?”

“You’re writing another volume?” asked Cassandra.

“No point, even if it was gold, no reader would pick it up knowing the quality of the last two.”

“I… see,” said Casandra. She almost sounded defeated.

“Welp, I’m going get that liquor now. Be a sec,” said Alex as she walked to the bar.

“She has a strange way of talking,” said Cassandra once Alex passed out of earshot.

“She does, doesn’t she? Used to be weirder if you believe me. She once used the word ‘lol’, took her an hour to explain that one.”

“Maybe fate tells her things?” said Edra.

“Or she is mad,” said Cassandra

“Honestly, probably both. I can’t imagine someone chatting with fate would remain too sane after long.”

Alex returned shortly thereafter with a large bottle of clear-ish liquor.

“Damn Fan, I don’t think your little body could handle that stuff. Maybe grab some ale instead,” Varric said.

“Yuck, and this isn’t for drinking. I learned in my travels that high alcohol liquids can help keep infections away if applied correctly on the wounds. I was lucky enough to haggle this fine bottle off our barkeep. Sounds like some noble had here for safekeeping, but he died at the conclave.”

“Shit, that’s going to hurt, you know right?”

“Oh like a bitch no doubt. But if it keeps me alive, it’s worth it. That reminds me, I owe you a lifetime of drinks, Varric.”

“It was nothing Fan, I know you like your privacy, anyone who saw your reaction to us trying to heal ya would know that.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, my mind wasn’t exactly close to being in place. I won’t let it happen again.”

“Don’t forget to thank Chuckles. He’s the reason you didn’t join the Maker then.”

Alex’s jaw clenched.

“Why is it that you do not like Solas may I ask? You are both apostates and you seem to take no issue with the Herald being an elf.” questioned Cassandra.

“That obvious?”

“Fan, even with your face completely covered, you emitted an aura of your emotions. Anybody could tell you don’t like the guy.”

“Sigh, I just… it’s complicated, but I don’t trust him. It feels like he’s studying everything I do.”

“To be fair, you do make yourself stand out in interesting ways Fan.”

“Sadly, there isn’t a way to avoid that less I decided to live as an animal for the rest of my years.”

“Hey, at least it’s an option for you. The rest of us are stuck as people for the foreseeable future. Dealing with all the jerks and book slayers out there.”

Cassandra snarled.

“I’ve eaten enough rats and dealt with too many hunters for a few lifetimes thank you very much.” Alex shivered at the old memories.

“We should be off my lady. You need to rest.” “Yes, sleep would be good. Thanks again Varric, and have a goodnight the both of you.”

“No problem, and sleep well.” Varric and Cassandra wave them off. 

Alex did not have the energy to chat on the way back nor really cared about the lack of one. Edra seemed to understand. It wasn’t long before they were at her wagon.

“Oh, my poor boys!” Alex looked at her nuggalopes, concerned that no one had fed them, but saw that they had a fresh box of hay before them. Both of them huffed at her, turning their faces towards her. She began to pet them.

“Sorry boys I was out of commission for a few days. I’m glad someone was looking after you beautiful pretties at least.”

“I’ll head back now my lady.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Someone else will likely, the Commander wants a patrol to double-check things at the breach tomorrow morning. Sounds like they’re expecting to send some troops away soon, so we have to be sure the breach is secure.”

“To the Hinterlands I expect.”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you know that.”

“Has word spread around about my abilities?”

“You can thank the Chancellor for that. He’s been using you as an example of how corrupt things are around here.”

“Lucky me.”

_Word then will likely reach the Elder One and his goons soon. More people to hide from. More lies to be spun. ___

____

“Goodnight my lady.”

“Night’”

Alex kept her gaze on her animals, petting and stroking them for a few minutes before they were satisfied and returned to their midnight snack. Alex wandered over slowly to her door, entering and lighting her fireplace with a snap of her fingers. 

_Guess I should be grateful I have magic at least to help me through this. Still, did it have to be my dominant arm and not the damned cursed one? Ugh… ___

____

She undressed and fell into bed, not caring for the pain. Her mind began to race, the flood gates opened now that she was alone.

_Failure. You thought you could be the hero? You’re not, you’re just a weakling who only stands to ruin everything. This is no game. Thedas would be better off without you. ___

____

The thoughts only turned nastier from there. Far more venomous than any demon could manage. She was good at it, punishing herself for the villain she saw herself as. She turned over in her bed to look at herself in the mirror.  
One of her mistakes visible on her face, the vallaslin of Fen’Harrel.  
Solas, the man she had to stop, the one she had to kill.  
Alex cried all night long, not gaining a single wink of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people are enjoying how things are going thus far. Love seeing reactions or feedback!


	5. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, school work and all that. Only two weeks left though, then I'll write like mad hopefully.

After a long night, a morning smoke and a cup of tea was a delight Alex needed. It was early still, one of the moons still visible in the sky as the sun rose. The first day of spring meant little here, as the cold sought to freeze all moisture. She was grateful every day here for the Stone-Bear hold’s gift to her, the clothing they gave her was nice and toasty while she could see the guards by the gate visibly shivering. Sure it made her look more like an apostate, but fewer people around was better for her and she’d rather be warm. She watched the soldiers begin to rise from their tents for their morning run, somehow looking just as miserable as she was.

_Cullen sure is putting them through the wringer. ___

__

Alex then heard the sound of wings flap behind her. One of her hawks had returned and was sitting on one of the wagon's lanterns.

“Ah, Luz! Come here girl~” the hawk swept down and landed next to her. She gave a pec kiss to Luz and untied the letter attached to her. “Let’s see what they have to say.”

While Alex was reading, she heard a familiar calm voice.

“That is a Northern Tevinter sea hawk is it not?”

Alex looked up and saw the man, sighing and releasing a breath of smoke. Solas looked his usual, carrying a neutral studying face, which squinted further upon her delayed response likely.

_And now not even tea and a smoke can save this morning. ___

__

“Yes it is, and good morning to you too Solas.”

“Good morning, they are quite rare if I understand correctly.”

“They are near extinct, you are correct.”

“How did you find one in your care then? They used to be the messengers exclusive to only Archon.”

“And the Magisters killed wild ones to show off how unique theirs were and avoid others gaining access to them. They preferred the colourful ones and eventually, selective breeding led to their near extinction. I am aware of their history Solas. I have had two females in my care for over a decade. They lacked colour deemed important and were to be sold as a rare meal. I took them off their hands.”

“I would imagine it would be better to have your two then in the wild to repopulate, no?”

“Yes, on paper I would agree, but I was sad to find they are extinct completely in the wild, and the two decided they wanted to travel with me rather than risk being hunted by mad Tevinters.”

“You speak with them?”

“Shapeshifter, recall?”

“Ah yes, apologies, it is still early in the day and my mind is not where I wish it yet.”

“I’d offer a cup of coffee, it’s an energizing drink from Tevinter, but I have none. I drink tea and hot cocoa, and I believe you are not a fan of tea.”

“I cannot imagine you heard such from your fortunes nor your travels.”

“I saw your face when you smelt my tea Solas.”

“Ah, that was actually my reaction to whatever it is that you are smoking.”

“Ah, fair, it is an acquired taste.”

“Are you aware that smoking is not wise for your health?”

“Yes, I am. But I have a blend that helps with my PTSD and anything that helps with that I welcome.”

“PTSD?”

“Post-traumatic stress disorder. Basically, the after-effects of traumatic events on your mind. It can last a whole lifetime and really mess you up.”

“I have not heard of such a disorder before.”

“I follow what are considered “radical” scholars and researchers if you will. Has Varric told you about the germ theory?”

“He has, and it is one of the reasons I am interested in learning about you.”

“So I am subject for examination. Lovely.”

“Master Tethras explained to me last night that you find me “uncomfortable” for being curious about you.”

“Won’t you be if someone was about you?”

“Touche,”

“Is there something I can do for you Solas or are you here to continue lecturing me on things I already know? I doubt I am interesting enough to be sought out when so much is going on.”

“You do yourself a disservice. But in this case, you are correct. Leliana asked me to examine you magically and to be your escort to your meetings.”

“Kill two birds with one stone eh? Lucky me,”

“Normally I won’t accept but I do find you interesting as I said. Hence why I am here before you are needed at your meetings.”

“Well do your magical examination Solas, best to take care of that now. Here or in my wagon?”

“Your wagon would be preferable as it would be easier with you lying down.”

“Well, welcome to my humble abode then.” Alex opened her door, put aside her pipe and cup on her work desk and pulled out her long table.

“I see you are adapting well to your loss,” Solas said, taking his first step in.

“Hardly, I still most often forget it’s gone, phantom limbs and all that. Broke a mug this morning already. Plus, it nearly doubles the time to do things. Still can’t complain too much, better an arm than a leg in this land.”

Solas began to look around her home, no doubt using it as a study of her character. He spent at least a minute looking around. She was glad that she hid things well with magic.

“I wasn’t not expecting this magical energy inside as well outside, did you do this yourself?”

“Not by myself, I had hired some people to help me with it. It is all my wealth in one place, I wanted it protected.”

“There are powerful wards here, it is almost overwhelming. There is even some with unsavoury magic.”

_Ah, of course, he’d noticed some of the blood magic. ___

____

“Mostly as a defence. Worry not, no unwilling blood was used here, just my own. My helper was a skilled Tevinter mage and was a good sort.”

“Curious. And what of those stuffed children’s toys on your bed? ”

_Oh, that fucker will not judge my plushies. ___

____

“They help me with sleeping. Now, mind if we get this examination over with?”

“Of course.”

Alex struggled to get herself on the table properly while specifically refusing Solas’s help. Solas started healing without a word. It was a quick ordeal.

“I had difficulty reading your body, but from what I can see your wounds are healing well, no sign of infection nor, interestingly, much sign of those germs you mentioned on your wounds.”

“That’s because I used a liquid to clean it of bacteria earlier this morning.”

“Ah, I would like to learn more about this theory.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I don't know too much. I know it sorta 'burns' the bacteria if I recall correctly. Not my field of expertise.”

“Understandable, however disappointing. May I ask though, why do you hide your heritage?”

“You magically sensed my elfy-ness?”

“I saw your ears.”

“Ah, fuck. Guess a hood isn't the best cover.” she muttered “Well, I’m not fond of dealing the discrimination; flat-ear, rabbit, all that. Besides that my reasons are my own.”

“Surely it is better to deal with the odd comment and prejudice than dealing with this very peculiar image you’ve made for yourself. I imagine it be difficult for anyone to accept you-”

“My reasons are my own Solas, and that is that,” she nearly yelled, pulling herself up “Besides, I am not accepted either way with my nature, understand?”

“I… understand. Apologies if I have-”

“Please, just wait outside for a bit Solas, I need some time… get ready and everything.”

“Of course,” he said, quickly evicting himself from her home and closing the door behind him. Alex sat on the table in silence for a few minutes, breathing in and out, watching her bindings. The painkilling effects of her special tea blend was losing its effects now. Everything hurt, only the level of pain changing throughout her body. She felt like screaming, but only let out some whimpers and a few sobs.

_When will you learn? ___

____

A knock at the door shook her.

“What Solas?!?”

“Miss Alexandra, I am sorry to disturb but it is time for your meeting with Adan.”

“Of course, I’ll…*breathe* be a second!” She collected herself as quickly as she could and exited her wagon, locking it. Solas looked at her with almost sad eyes, but she didn’t look long at him.

“Let’s us hurry now then, Solas”  
Solas said nothing, but as they walked, she felt his magic move over her and her pain lessen greatly.

“That should last a few hours. If it doesn’t or when it does leave, feel free to find me,” he said.

“Thank… you Solas. I really appreciate it.”

“It was no trouble.” They continued in silence to Adan’s hut.

“You needn’t wait for me to be done here Solas. The Chantry will be a short hop from here.”

“While I would like to trust you, I know the spymaster will certainly not. I will go and check on Fila while you have your checkup then meet you hereafter to finish your escort.”

“Well alright, see you soon.”

Solas did his courtesy head bow and left.

_Don’t go and get friendly with him._  
_I know, it’s just nice to be treated… nicely._  
_He’s just doing it so he gets more answers from you._

__Alex sighed and entered the cabin._ _

____

____

It was a routine checkup, she described her pains and how she was handling things. Adan expressed again wonderment at her recovery speed physically despite the pain she was suffering.

“Many die from these operations.”

“Lucky me then that I survived.”

He ignored her comment, applying new bandages quickly and telling her to see him again tomorrow.

“Did you want me to help with those wrappings you have on your arm? I imagine it’s difficult to do so now with your loss.”

“I would greatly appreciate it, you do need to be careful with it though.”

“I’ve seen them before, used in some circles, do they help?”

“For me, they do, and thank you again for not prying.”

“That’s not my job here.”

“Still, I thank you.”

“Get going to your other meeting, I rather not be the cause for your delay.”

Alexandra bowed her head as she left, nearly running into Solas outside the door again.

“We best not keep meeting like this Alexandra.”

Alex chuckled.

“Truly. How is Fila doing?”

“She is well, I have no doubt that all she is needing is rest at this point. I won’t be surprised if she is awake by this afternoon, although I imagine only you know for certain.”

“I surprised you would put any faith in my ability Solas, you seem more the skeptic type.”

“I am, and while I do not believe that it is fate telling you things, I cannot deny that you have many accurate predictions according to both Master Tathras and our spymaster.”

“A valid conclusion.”

“I am curious to know what else you know to come and by the means, you come to them.”

“I don’t doubt that. I know some things and that’s all I can claim to know. Not all and not much, but certainly important things. The means by which I come to this will likely have to be demonstrated soon if I am to remain here.”

“I would like to view this demonstration with your permission.”

“Sure, can’t completely deny your curious inquiries and it’s not something I am to keep private to myself here.”

“Wonderful and I do believe we have arrived at our destination.”

It was true, they stood the Chantry’s massive doors, which in Alex’s eyes seem to be threatening to crush her.

“Well, thank you for the escort Solas, it was… pleasant.”

“The pleasure was mine. I look forward to further discussions, it is rare to meet someone who seems to know much that I do not.”

“Real humble there Solas. Have a good day.”

“You as well.”

Alex swore she saw Solas wearing a smirk before he head bowed and left. Alex turned towards the doors, sighing.

“No rest for the wicked.” and entered the building.

It was easy to find the meeting as it appeared it had turned into a shouting match. Alex saw a certain commander exiting the door in a huff.

“I have work to do, real work Chancellor. Not arguing with a power-hungry bureaucrat!” yelled the commander and shutting the door.

Commander Cullen was nearly every bit the dream hottie the fanbase wanted him to be, but of course with a real edge to him. He looked tired and pale, his brown eyes a little red and sunken. He was just the ever bit more grizzled and older than his model, but between his withdrawal symptoms and experiences, it would be expected. Still, he was a tall man wearing heavy plate armour with a fluffy lion mane-like coat, dirty blonde hair and signature scar lip. He looked at Alex as the door closed behind him, almost backpedalling into it at the sight of her.

“Commander Cullen I presume?”

Cullen relaxed his posture, but his face was judging her clearly.

“And you must be the seer I heard about.”

“Fortune teller but yes. I was to have a meeting at 12 I believe.”

“Well, you’ll have to wait. This meeting was supposed to have ended two hours ago, but the Chancellor decided to bless us with his opinions.”

“How very kind of the old goat.”

“Yes, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to check in with my men.”

“It is lunch, commander, don’t be hard on the men. It is freezing out there.”

“They will have to deal with worse than a little cold soon enough,” he said, nearly stomping out.

_Well, could have been better, could have been worse. Rest in peace to those soldiers, an extra angry Cullen can’t be a pleasant instructor. ___

____

Alex took a seat atop a barrel by the doors, taking a book from a nearby pile of what undoubtedly is the ambassador’s luggage.

_“The History of the Game”, a delightful read I am sure. ___

____

Time passed by quickly enough. The shouting became an ambience for the reading until the murmurs and whispers of someone coming became somehow louder.

“The Herald is awake sister!” shouted one nun to another across the Chantry.

_Good to know I don’t need a phone to get news notifications. Ha, I am funny. ___

____

As Alex chuckled to herself, the Herald opened the doors. While to onlookers she might look divine, all Alex could see was someone who was very confused currently. Fila made her way over.

“They’re in there, oh Herald of Andraste.”

“Please don’t,” asked Fila.

“Ha, couldn’t resist. Relax Fila, things will be fine.”

“Will they?”

“Yes, just have confidence in yourself and trust Cassandra and Leliana for now. Now, get in there, I’ve been listening to that goat yell for an hour now.”

Fila nodded, walked past Alex and into the war room.

“Cain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” Cried the chancellor.

“Disregard that, and leave us.” countered Cassandra. The two guards guarding the inside left, closing the war room door behind them. Alex and the guards did a nod of acknowledgment to one another, before continuing their previous tasks.

Alex fell asleep not long after, only to be woken later by the light shook of Leliana.

“Tired were we?” Leliana asked.

“Yes, so it would seem. Apologies.” Alex sleepily replied.

“The apology is mine. We decided to let you rest after that meeting had concluded. We had to have a number of smaller meetings since then, but we are ready for you now if you are.”

“So the Inquisition has been found then?”

“Yes, it has.”

“Wonderful, let’s get this done with then.”

Leliana helped Alex up and led her into the room. The war room was about one would expect, papers, a map with tokens, and other useful information about. It lacked any chairs, however. Everyone was there; Cullen, Fila, Cassandra, and the Ambassador, Josephine Montilyet. She was beautiful, closer to a beauty model than anyone else she had seen in Thedas. The reality of Thedas often puts a damper on beauty. Thedas currently is in the equivalent of the late-stage medieval/ early renaissance era and thus, dental hygiene, proper nutrition, and even basic cleanliness were such sights for sore eyes. Josephine was such a sight and more. Conditioned black hair tied skillfully, cared for tan skin, brown eyes touched up by makeup. She was altogether a beautiful woman, who wore an iffy gold and blue outfit.

“This is Alexandra, she has offered us her aid and I believe you all have been informed about her capabilities,” said Leliana.

Everyone nodded their head.

“Commander, you said you met her earlier?”

“Briefly, I didn’t catch her name then,” replied Cullen.

“So Josephine, you are the only one who hasn’t then?”

“Correct, although I have had the pleasure of playing one of her famous games,” Josephine responded.

“I would hardly call my games famous in any fashion, but I am curious as to which one you played,” Alex said.

“If I recall correctly, it was called “Secret Bards”, I played the game one evening at Lord Raphael’s afterparty. He was quite fond of it as was I.”

“Ah, yes, I liked that one. Sold well, but less than I expected.”

“It has become quite popular in the years since. Many use it to help train new bards at the Game.”

_Well, it was based inspired by the Game so that makes sense. Still, never understand why Orlais calls their politics the "Game". ___

____

“Joy, I can imagine a number of imitators are making bank on that in my absence.”

Cullen chose this moment to break the conversation with a frim “Ahem”.

“Right, apologies.” said the ambassador.

“So, ask away. I’ll try to answer things as best I can.” Alex said.

Everyone didn’t seem quite sure where to start until Fila raised her hand.

“So how does your seer ability work exactly?”

“Well, my fortune-telling works like this sorta.” Alex produced a large deck of cards from her cloak and placed it on the table. They were large cards, similar to the tarot cards of Earth, and their backside art was a simple stary night.

“This is only a third of the deck, but it should work for this example. Instead of some seers or other fortune-tellers, my abilities kinda have a will of its own.”

“What do you mean?” asked Cassandra.

“While other future tellers might have to ask a question or seek knowledge of something, mine just tells me things at random.”

“So it’s useless.” said the commander.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself commander. I’ll show one I got the other night that may be useful.”

Alex waved her hand over the deck, which began to shuffle itself at increasing speed.

“Normally I have another hand to help speed this up so apologies for the slowness.”

Soon enough, the deck spread itself out in a line along the table edge.

“Reveal yourself fate.”

Six cards pulled themselves from the spread, lining themselves up in a bident shape on the table. The cards then turned themselves over, revealing their face art. The first on the path was a card displaying troops marching in front of a temple or church with sunlight on the men. Half beneath that card was another, its art showing a king on a throne with two men before him, each with a noose around their neck. Two cards followed this, separate from one another, one showing a knight lost in a misty forest, the other showing a man with broken chains but with a skeleton behind him. Both of these cards lead to cards of twin stars falling, one-star beautiful, the other star a hidden skull, although each card had a different shade of colour to it, one red, the other purple.

“Neat parlour trick,” said Cullen.

Leliana’s glare silenced him before he could continue.

“Allow me to translate the meanings. First, we see a holy force, a crusade marching, or perhaps an army that the divine smiles upon. Easy, this is likely the Inquisition. Next, we see a king making a decision that will have direr consequences for one of two choices. It is attached to the previous card, thus the Inquisition has a choice to make that will cause the death of a party they don’t choose. Following that, I believe we see our two choices, hence the split in the path. One is a knight who is lost, either physically or metaphorically. The other is a freed prisoner being followed by death. Since this card here is the Inquisition and the ongoing Templar-Mage war is something important, I would guess that the lost knight represents the templars while the freed prisoner are the mages. Following these two are shooting stars for each. Shooting stars represent a wish or goal. There are two in each, however, one a falling star, the wish, the other is a hidden skull. An omen, something bad or even death itself. Both these mean that a wish will arrive but an unseen omen will follow it. Now, these cards are the same save for a different shade of colour over them. This likely means that results are similar to one another, the same wish being fulfilled, but slightly different nonetheless. So, altogether this telling path means this; The Inquisition must make a choice, a choice that will decide the fate of either the mages or the templars. The one not chosen will meet their end, but the wish of the Inquisition shall be fulfilled nonetheless by either, but with something terrible following thereafter the arrival of their wish. Blam, I’d likely spice up the flavour and there, fortune done.”

Everyone in the room was silent. Alex considered breaking the silence with a self-deprecating joke, but the dower faces of everyone said this was not the time for joking.

“Is this true what you are saying?” asked Cullen.

“I have already told you, Alex’s predictions are eerily accurate most often,” Leliana said.

Everyone became silent again. Josephine was the one to break the silence this time.

“Well, regardless of this fortune, we are here to discuss Miss Alexandra. We can discuss the implications of this fortune at a later time, yes?” she said.

“That would be wise,” said Cassandra.

“Do you have other information like this now?” asked Cullen.

“Well, here’s the thing,” Alex said gathering her cards, “An important thing I needed for this fortune to be accurate was context. I already knew the Inquisition existed, in fact, I knew it was coming for years same with the mage rebellion, but if I didn’t know either of those things, this fortune wouldn’t make sense. I would have assumed the holy order to be the templars or seekers, perhaps another sacred march. So a number of my fortunes currently aren’t helpful because they lack context or other key information. Plus there’s the other factor.”

“Other factor?” asked Fila.

“Yeah, you see this is how fate would or could go, but fate I found has a blindspot.”

“Which is?” asked Cassandra.

“Me. I cannot tell anything about my own future nor the effect of my own actions.”

“While that’s not too bad,” said Cullen.

“It’s worse than you think. You see, people’s actions have unintended and unseen consequences. I follow a scholar’s theory on this called the butterfly effect.”

“What’s that?” asked Fila.

“The basic idea is that small things can seemingly have huge consequences. The example often given is a butterfly flapping its wings will cause a windstorm on the other side of the world.”

“That’s ridiculous,” said Cullen.

“It is, it is perhaps the most extreme example one could make. So think of it like this, say a maid is washing the floors and puts too much water in one spot. Later, the lord’s son comes running through the house and slips on that spot, hitting his head and dies. It’s tragic, the maid is later hanged, and life continues on. Everyone following me?”

They all nodded.

“Well here’s the thing, what if the son had run down a different hall or the maid didn’t quite put the same amount of water there. Now both the son and maid live. That son could later have grown up to be a powerful noble who changed the fate of Orlais or maybe the maid would give birth to a son whose own son would cause a servant rebellion in the future. Or maybe, the son would later die of food poisoning and the maid would be blamed and was hanged anyway. We don’t know. The point is our actions, however small, can have huge impacts without our knowing. Even knowing things can change things, a moment’s hesitation in battle having known that an ambush will come soon. Thus, the butterfly effect.”

People were silent for a moment.

“So what you’re saying is, since fate cannot see you, fate may have changed already?” asked Josephine.

“Correct, and my continued presence might do the same. Or not, I do not know entirely. But I thought I would warn you all before I offer my services. On the bright side, it means fate can be changed, but we do not know the consequences or if it has already changed. Maybe you will find a way to save both the mages and the templars, or maybe it cannot be done. Fate in my experience is often a stubborn bastard and can bite back. And there is one more thing I must be transparent about before you hire my services.”

“There’s more?” asked a tired Cullen.

“It is not related to my fortune-telling abilities, but I am not merely just another mage; I am also a dreamer, thus someone at high risk for being turned into an abomination.”

Both Cullen and, surprisingly, Fila seemed to freeze at that mention.

Understandably, the idea of demon-possessed mages is enough to concern most, let alone someone with a history like Cullen. Dreamers can fully explore the Fade, the realm of demons and spirits, in their dreams. It is something we have to live with.

“It is why I preferred to live away from settlements. My wagon is outfitted with a great number of wards and other protections to defend against demon possession. But I am never sure if it is enough.”

“We work with other mages who are dreamers, what makes you so much more a risk?” asked Leliana.

“I… have a number of flaws easy for demons to prey upon, and one demon, in particular, has followed me through nearly my whole life due to my unique abilities, a very powerful and dangerous one. I intend to keep my wagon a distance from Haven should anything happen, but I do ask no one to break-in or search my wagon less the wards be damaged. If this demon gets a hold of me… I pray that you will be able to stop it.”

_If only it were that simple Alex. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am curious, who people find would be a good ship for Alex now that much of the cast has been introduced? I have some leanings but overall still undecided.


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay. Schoolwork and exams got to me then I struggled with this chapter, between a new character and its length. Hope it's enjoyable!  
> Oh, and bold text means it's English and italic means it's in Alex's mind.

Alex exited the Chantry, the others now needing to discuss what she revealed and make a decision on her services. It was dark now, some stars shining through the swirl of clouds and green energy. A cool wind drifted through the town, sprinkling the air with snowflakes. She began to half hobble her way home, everyone having forgotten the need for an escort for her with her secrets revealed. The silence of Haven left her nothing to focus on, save her thoughts. Images of the meeting she left flashing in her mind.

Cullen was gripping his sword tightly, Fila crossing her arms in fists, Leliana’s face hidden by her hood and hair, Cassandra’s eyes interrogating Alex’s soul, and Josephine nervously tapping a pen against her tablet. Alex was dismissed quietly by Leliana. No verdict or hint of her fate given, save that the air of uneasy foreshadowing that things would not end well for Alex.

The pain relief Solas provided earlier had faded. Whispers began again, worries of impending death clouding her mind, words of failure rattling her body. She began to fall out of breath, anxieties screaming at her body to run, to flee from nothing. Her condition left her hobbling still despite her mental cries. The indifference of the few bypassers only seemed to make things worse.

_Why isn’t anyone helping? I don’t want to be seen!_

Contradictions of the mind become plentiful in this state for her. The passage of time difficult to know. Her body felt like it was standing before the pride demon again, pain rippling through her body. She almost believed her arm to be bleeding again, but the dryness of her right told her otherwise.

_I can’t calm down here, too many eyes._

Whispers were growing louder.

_I need to breathe I need to die_

“SHUT UP!” she yelled aloud. Drawing looks from the few folks. Alex swore she saw a templar gripping their sword, their gaze calculating the risk before. Alex stopped where she was. She needed to get a hold of herself. The cold familiar shadow hands began to caress her.

_Let me help you, my dear._

“Why? Didn’t get enough to eat last night?” Alex muttered to herself.

_Am I not allowed to care for my mortal? Alexandra dear, you really do a disservice to yourself and me, are we not friends? Family?_

“Shut the fuck up you bitch.” she muttered louder. Her body turned empty, her being cut from the fade. Her solo arm clutched her body, legs failing her as she fell onto her knees.

_You only have me. I have saved you countless times, only helped when you have asked for aid. Any other demon would have devoured you easily, every other person has only come to hurt you, you are alone without me._

“You’re a monster.”

_Then we are the same in that regard._

Alex felt the tip of a blade beneath her chin. She closed her eyes and lifted her head, waiting for the strike to end her.

“Fan, you doing alright?”

Alex opened her eyes, there was no one before her. No one was around in fact, save for an approaching friendly face. Varric’s eyes were narrow, mouth slightly a jaw open, and feet stepping with slow intent. Alex shook her head, double-checking that her vision was clear.

“I… yeah, just stress got to me I guess.” Alex brought herself up.

“Oh, you got grilled today didn’t ya?”

“Ha, yeah partially, the actual grill is tomorrow most likely. I wonder if they’ll burn me at the stake like I’ve heard in old stories.”

“Unlikely, one because the Chantry nowadays prefers execution of dangerous mages by skewing them by several templars. Secondly, because you’re not going to get executed, not on my watch anyways. So relax.”

“Death isn’t so bad. Personally, I’m more terrified of being tortured, of screwing up or living longer. Although perhaps those are the same things thinking on it.”

“Listen, you’re not the first person the Seeker’s made cried or for Nightingale or even Curly. Chin up, ok? I know lots of people who’ve had it worse and made it through alright.”

“I’m a real whiner alright? Weak, sensitive, and ready to bitch about it to the whole world.”

“You’re…. in a rough space, aren’t ya kid?”

“Sorry. I try to avoid people when I’m like this, avoid being a bother and all.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, want to get a drink at the tavern? My treat.”

Alex’s mind flashes imagery of her father of this world. His kind smile like Varric, looking down at her, sharing some fruits.

“My treat, da'len.”

The imagery changes to his body ripped apart on tree branches, flesh waving in the wind, blood watering the soil. His face, the only intact part, morphed into an expression of horror and disgust looking at little Alex. Alex barely holds together, planting her feet to avoid kneeling over again. She hears Varric trying to talk to her.

“Fan, you with me?”

Varric had his arm at her side supporting her. Eventually, she looks at him.

“Yes Varric, I would love to get piss drunk now please.”

“Sure thing, it was partially a joke offer on my part. I thought you hated alcohol?”

“I hate bitter drinks, and sadly that’s all Thedas seems to offer of alcohol. I don’t plan to taste it though, I’m just going to straight down them.”

“If that’s what you need right now, I’ll give you all you need. Besides the drinks taste like piss anyways so you’re not losing anything.”

_I don’t deserve this kindness..._

“Thank you... Varric.”

“You just owe me a story sometime ok?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

The rest of the night she doesn’t remember much of.

Several firm knocks stirred Alex awake. Alex moans and groans, her mind contemplating becoming a bear to rip apart whomever this monster is that is disturbing her rare peaceful sleep.

“Wake up.” An unfamiliar masculine voice yelled.

“Coming, give me a few to dress.”

No reply was given, but no further knocks indicted that this was agreeable at least.

Alex quickly realized that she was in fact already dressed, seemingly having fallen asleep apparently in her clothes. So she uses the extra time she gave herself to move begrudgingly as possible. Eventually, Alex opened the door and saw before her a tall man, a very tall man. He was eye level with Alex and was not on the wagon’s stair steps. He had a cliff-like jaw, beige skin that looked beat, and messy black hair that nearly covered his amber eyes. The man looked to be nearing middle age, but age is difficult to tell in Thedas. He was also in need of some serious sunlight, a lot of sleep, and a shave wouldn’t be bad either. His sunken eyes made his judging gaze all the more unnerving. He was also wearing shiny templar armour, his arms crossed but still hovering his left hand over a flail at his left side. The flail was a classic one-handed with a steel morning star ball at its end.

_A flail? Now that’s uncommon, especially for templars._

“Morning’?” Alex said.

“You’re late.” the man said with a voice built for contempt.

“Rats, we missed the morning execution, didn’t we? Guess I’m off the hook for now right?”

“Missed more than that.”

“I’m sorry?” Perhaps if Alex had more energy, she could match wits with the man, but it was too early for that, what with the sun high in the sky.

_Wait…_

“I slept in.”

“I can check how frozen my ass is if you want an accurate time for how much you’ve overslept.”

“Apologies, I wasn’t aware I had other duties today than meeting with Adan.”

“Oh, after last night, you’re going to have plenty to do.”

“The meeting?”

“The meeting according to a certain storyteller was part one of your epic saga.”

“I… got really drunk didn’t I?”

The man merely smirked at her.

“Shit, I’ve never had a hangover, let alone a blackout. Fabulous. What did I do?”

“I am not saying a damn thing, that is for you to discover.”

_While that’s not worrying at all..._

“And who are you exactly? My jailer?” she asked.

“The official description I was given was a bodyguard and or permanent escort. I am a templar just so you are aware.”

“So kill me if I become too magey.”

“Yes.”

“May I know the name of my killer?”

“I am Lieutenant Sung.”

“Well, Lieutenant, what is our first course of action today?”

“Firstly, you need to report Adan, followed by Lady Josephine. From there, I imagine we will hear your next course of action, most likely dealing with your mess from last night. It should also be noted, Cullen also wanted a word with you by day’s end.”

_First name basis with the commander eh?_

“I can work with that, once I’ve taken care of morning tasks.”

“I believe lunch will be offered at the tavern today, we can go there once you’ve met with Adan.”

“The tavern’s… food would be doable, however, I have other tasks first.”

“Which are?”

“I need to check for correspondence from my fellows.”

“Won’t a runner inform you if any came?”

“I have my own personal messengers.”

The man’s eyebrow twitched but made no comment.

“Then I need to perform a morning ritual.”

Now his eyes narrowed at her.

“What sort of ritual?” he asked.

“The type that helps keep demons away, agreeable?”

“That remains to be seen. Get on with it then.”

The lieutenant moved aside, moving to a nearby tree to lean against and watch Alex from there. Alex looked to her birdhouse atop the wagon’s roof and yelled the following,

“Amity, you home?”

Luz the bird looked out from the birdhouse.

“You’re good Luz although I’ll need to send another letter once Amity is back.”

Alex reached to the side of her door and grabbed her staff. Stepping outside, she locked her door and cast a simple ward spell. She then looked to her guardian.

“Follow me.”

“Where are we going?”

“My ‘ritual’ is best conducted from a distance away from others. The main reason is less noise and distractions makes things easier.”

“Are there other reasons?”

“Well, did I mention this ritual of mine helps keep demons from possessing me?”

“Other words, avoid a massacre in town.”

“Yes, I imagine that’s agreeable.”

“I would be more agreeable with it if I had a squad of templars with me.”

“Ha, no way in **hell**. Last time I was surrounded by templars things went bad for everyone.”

“‘ **Hell** ’?”

“Oh, it’s an expression from the north.”

His expression somehow narrowed more at her. He was an intimidating man, even more so than most templars were. His presence felt towering over Alex.

_He feels like the perfect mix of Leliana’s studying gaze, Cassandra’s judge voice, and Bull’s mass. Where did they find this guy? I recall nothing of a Sung in the game, I didn't think the games even had much in the way of Asian people._

“Now, follow me lieutenant if we want to be done with our tasks today.”

“They’re your tasks.”

Alex didn’t bother giving the man a response, instead deciding to lead the man through the forest.

If he was on guard before, now he appeared to be ready to bash her face at any moment. Sung’s hand gripped his weapon’s handle as they walked. Eyes never looking far from her.

_I guess leading someone alone in the woods to conduct a magical ritual while they’re under suspicion for being demon-possessed would scream murder scene in a film._

It was not a long walk, at most fifteen minutes, but enough to be a distance from the town. It was a small break in the woods, light shining onto a few large stones and a boulder.

“We are here. Now would it be alright if you looked away?”

“Why? Do all hedge mages need to be naked to channel the tree’s spirits?”

“Uh no, thankfully, it’s just a little... embarrassing, I’ve never had someone watch me.”

“I am going to watch you, it’s my job. If you prefer, you won’t see me.”

A friendly reminder that the man standing before Alex was 6’6” and was covered in shiny metal armour.

“Uuhhh, try that I guess.”

Alex walked towards the boulder and took a seat.

“How long will this take?”

“Roughly half an hour.”

He grunted.

“Hey, it’s your job, not mine.”

He made no further vocal protests, moving further into the woods. Alex decided to begin her ‘ritual’ which almost had no basis in Thedas’ magic as far she was aware. It begins with breathing exercises and meditation, feeling the magic in her surroundings and within. Slowly, she then begin to reach out to it, physically pulling her body into it. Her body then beginning to stretch and move with the flow. Stresses, ill thoughts, and other dark things she would try to release with each breath, letting the new energy flow into her. Moving from her boulder and holding her staff, she would begin to pick up the pace, almost dancing with the energy. This “dance” would usually cast wards of mental and physical protections upon herself. Finally, it would all end with a big finisher of sorts, which usually lifted surrounding small items into the air such as snow and leaves. Alex let out one last breathe and relaxed her body. She looked around her surroundings and was shocked to find she could not see her templar companion.

“Neat show, never seen it before. What is it called?” The lieutenant appeared as if from the air, approaching Alex.

“It’s something of my own invention, I call it **yoga**.”

His eyes twitched again.

“ **Yoga?** ” he inquired.

“Yes,”

Of course, this wasn’t actual yoga. Perhaps a bit of it was, but Alex mainly created it to help with her problems, infusing what she could recall of meditation and a few yoga classes with magic rituals she read about, plus a few dances she liked to do for fun and to destress. Magical spinning was the most accurate term she usually referred to it as, however childish it sounded like.

“Where did you say you were from?”

_Oh shit, there’s actual yoga in this world isn’t there? I just culturally appropriated something, called it my own thing, and now am about to be called out about it by someone who knows shit._

“I didn’t say I was from anything, I’m a wanderer by nature. Spend time in Tevinter, Free Marches, Ferelden, the wilds, and a bit in Orlais, and you?”

“I’ve been in Ferelden my whole life.”

“Fair enough, nice enough place without a blight.”

The man didn’t move his expression an atom.

“Well, off to town, yes?” she asked.

He turned and began to walk back the way they came, Alex following behind.

The meeting with Adan was uneventful, save for one aspect.

“So you don’t recall what happened last night I imagine?” asked Adan.

“Yeah,”

“Mmph, expected as such.” the man then smirked. Adan, the man who hates smiling, smiled at the thought of what Alex did last night.

_Oh no… this is serious._

“Also, you will have to check with the mage healers from now on, Solas said… he’s too busy to help any further.”

_Ok, just what the fuck did I do?_

Alex left shortly thereafter, Sung waiting quietly outside, expression completely bored.

“Anything interesting to report?”

“Well, I’m not dying.”

“Shame.”

“And I am continuing to get concerning hints about what transpired last night.”

The man had a faint smile now.

“Ok, you’re not helping,” Alex noted.

“Did I ever claim to be?”

“Ok, sass man, let’s get to Josephine, maybe she’ll be happy to disclose my mistakes.” Alex moved past the lieutenant but was stopped by him grabbing her solo arm.

“You’re an odd one.”

“Wow, never heard that before.” She said, trying to shake herself from the man’s grip, but he didn’t budge.

“Your entire manner of speech is completely foreign to anything I’ve heard in Thedas.”

“Listen, I have enough people try to dissect my brain for its weirdness my whole life, dealing with the spymaster and egghead here are enough as is.” Alex refused to look at Sung.

“Yet you keep enticing us with more strangeness. Am I to presume this egghead is Solas?”

“Yes. Are we done here?”

He let go of her arm, and they walked to the chantry in silence.

Arriving shortly thereafter at the ambassador's door, Sung did the honour of knocking at her door which was quickly followed by a voice saying “Come in”. Entering Josephine’s office felt like sitting cozily by a fireplace. The air, warm and welcoming, the lighting brighter than much of Haven but not blinding either, and the smell of tea and biscuits relaxing the body. Josephine herself was already standing, prepared to greet the coming guests with a smile.

_While at least one other person here besides Varric likes me, although being a former bard Josephine would be proficient at faking a smile like no one else._

“Greetings Lady Alexandra.”

“Greetings to you as well Lady Josephine, although I should mention I am no lady, no ounce of noble blood here.”

“You are the future-informant of the Inquisition and that title brings a certain degree of respect with it, hence ‘Lady’. Besides, after what I heard of last night, I feel the title is needed,” Josephine smirked.

Alex did a small grumble to herself, but made no other protest, and simply nodded to the ambassador.

“Now, there is much to discuss regarding your employment with Inquisition. I imagine you are now acquainted with Lieutenant Sung by now?”

“Relatively, he’s my bodyguard, escort, jailer, and would-be executioner if needs be.”

“I hope you do not take offence to our concerns, it was the only measure which some of the others would agree to have your services.”

“No offence was taken, I actually have someone hired to kill me once my work with the Inquisition is done.” her two companions stopped functioning for a moment.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You must be joking,” said Sung.

“I am not, I am perfectly aware of the danger I pose to others. I am alive now because I feel I can be more useful alive currently than dead. Once I have accomplished my goals, then I have no intention of risking others.”

“That seems a bit-”

“Insane.” finished Sung.

“It is a compromise I made with myself. I… will not let myself become a monster, but I know I can help and if you know you can help, it is your responsibility to do so.”

Both seemed dumbfounded by the woman before them.

“Well I must say while that is an admirable ethic, it still seems extreme to me.” said Josephine.

“Yeah, well it helps me get me through the day.”

“Why not become tranquil?” asked the templar.

“Kill me first, please. No offence to those who choose that life and those living it, but losing all sense of emotions and connection to the fade sounds like a nightmare to me. To me, life is meant to be felt, whether it’s joy, love, sadness, or pain, it is not a life worth living without it.”

“Well, I guess it would be best to shelve this topic for now then. May I ask who you hired?” said the ambassador.

“Oh, you all will hopefully meet him relatively soon, his fate is tied to the Inquisition as well. No need for concern, he’s mostly a good man.”

“‘Mostly’?” asked Sung.

“Yes, ‘mostly’.”

“Well, would you be willing to tell me some things about yourself?”

“Sure.”

“What is your full name?”

“It’s just Alexandra please, I don’t have a family anymore so it won’t be any help, and other names I have acquired… would be best unused to help the Inquisition’s reputation.”

“I understand, my apologies. And sorry to ask another personal question, but are you human? I honestly cannot tell with your attire.”

“That is its intent. And no, I am not human. I am an elf.”

“Huh, thought you a dwarf with that height,” snarked Sung.

“Sorry to disappoint you lieutenant, but I actually rather like being short.”

“Alright, little rabbit.”

“Call me that again and you’ll wake up with a permanent rash on your genitals for the rest of your life.”

“Noted.”

“Are you Dalish or from the city may I ask?” Josephine inquired.

“Dalish.”

Both seemed slightly taken aback by this.

“What?” the gamekeeper asked.

“Well, you are not what I am used to from what I know of Dalish,” said the ambassador.

“Are you trying to be as weird as possible may I ask?” Sung half-jokingly asked.

“Not my intent, I am what I am. I left my clan long ago, so I am really not a part of any cultural group.”

“I see,” Josephine noted.

“Sorry I can’t be of more help, Josephine. I have a few connections here and there I can pass onto you if that would be helpful.”

“It would, I imagine from your travels, you have met a number of interesting people. What I hear from Leliana of you already has me curious.”

“That I certainly have. I’ll make a list and pass it on later. Is there anything else you need me for?”

“Not at this time, I imagine both of you are hungry as well so I will not keep you, but feel free to pop by Lady Alexander. Would tea interest you?”

“It absolutely would, I could bring my own teas I’ve acquired in my travels if that would interest you.”

“It would, thank you.”

“Alright, enough chit chat with you.” Sung grabbed Alex’s hood and began dragging her away.

“Bye Josephine, and oh, please don’t spread the word around about my race or the assassin!”

“Good day Lady Alexandra and I will keep my lips sealed.”

Alex tried to express gratitude but Sung had the door closed at that point. Sung had little difficulty dragging Alexandra through the Chantry.

“I can walk, you know?”

“And talk, a lot.”

“What? Am I not allowed to enjoy a conversation with someone not thinking of murdering me?”

“If it keeps me from lunch, yes.”

Walking into the tavern quickly informed Alex that something was very wrong.

_It’s clean!_

The floors had been scrubbed, looking almost brand new with a new coat of oil to boot. The air was clean with windows opened. The tables didn’t have dirty dishes a week old, in fact, Alex saw a worker wiping down the table with soapy liquid.

“Da fuck?” Alex muttered.

“Ah, the Empress of Haven has finally chosen to bless us with her presence!” yelled Varric sitting happily by the fireplace. Cheers and “here here”s from a few soldiers in the tavern apparently celebrating her arrival straightened Alex’s back and made her deathly still, completely shocked by the crowd watching her.

“Well don’t just stand there your majesty, your throne awaits you,” Varric gestured to a… chair? A chair that had been merged/reinforced with several others to create what Alex would call a budget wooden version of the ‘Iron Throne’. It was a sight…

After Alex failed to respond again for several seconds, Sung elbowed her in the head. Alex clutched her head, the hurt probably more than Sung intended, but the man seemed to forget that he was wearing armour and that she was fragile as hell. She snarled at the man, but he only gestured with his head to get going.

“Stupid too-tall man” Alex quietly mumbled as she moved towards her ‘throne’.

“You brought Sunshine with you, such a pleasant surprise. How you been Sunshine? Rip any mages’ spines out recently?”

“Recently? No, although the opportunity might present itself soon.” Sung looked down at Alex with almost glee in his eyes.

_And I just peed a little. Great..._

“So-so you two know each other?” Alex asked.

“Of course, Sunshine played an important part in the story of Kirkwall.”

_What? I may not recall a lot of details about Dragon Age 2 these days, but I feel like I would remember a huge terrifying Asian templar._

“I don’t recall?” she said, taking a seat on her ‘throne’.

“You haven’t heard of the Black Interrogator of Kirkwall? Fan, I’m hurt, you said you read my book.”

“I did! I just thought he was made up for the story and wasn’t his name ‘Sun’ in the book?”

“People aren’t often aware of foreign names so I thought it would be more believable to change it slightly. And while I may exaggerate aspects, I won’t make up a whole new person, especially one like Sunshine. He’s too interesting to leave out.” Both eyed the templar now checking the sharpness of one of his many daggers. Alex now began to sweat.

Alex legitly thought Varric made “Sun” up to paint the Templars in a better light when she read the book. ‘Sun’, despite coming across initially as some sorta Templar monster in the story, turned out to be sympathetic to the discrimination of mages and even helped a few escapees whom he judged to be good but were likely doomed to tranquillity or worse under the circle system. He had earned his name well, being a man of principle and law, and a complete nightmare to those he judged to be guilty. The man kinda seemed too strange to real, more some ideal templar than a real person. Anders even respected him.

_Motherfucking “I’m going to start a Mage-Templar war” Anders respected him. He couldn’t be real, but here he was standing next to her. Another anomaly in the fate of Thedas, utterly wonderful._

“You ok Fan?” asked Varric.

“I’m... fine. I just need a drink.”

“After last night, I would think you’d never drink again, but I’m guessing you don’t recall a thing of last night do ya Fan?”

“Not a thing. Please tell me what happened, everyone just keeps smirking whenever I bring it up and hinting at weird things.”

“To be honest, I couldn’t come up with what happened last night, it sorta needed to be seen to be believed in a way.”

“No hyping up the story Varric please, I just need the facts.”

“Oh, it doesn’t need changes Fan if anything I need to tone it down if I’m to sell this.”

Alex began sweating more profusely.

“But enough beating around the bush, here’s how it went. You and I arrive at the tavern, you’re sorta in a weird daze already, so I tell our lovely barkeep-” Varric winked at the barkeep, who giggles, “-that my friend needed to forget her worries, so she gives you a pint of the black ale as I call it. Strong stuff, I can only drink a few myself without passing out. You for whatever reason, decide it’s best to chug this whole down in one go. You caught a lot of folks' attention with that move. Curly’s men were there that night in droves, apparently, he beat the shit out of them that day. Somehow, by the end of the chug, you’re already full red face and say a word none of us have heard of. ‘ **Jesus Christ’** I believe was how it pronounced.”

_Shit, I started speaking in English._

“From there, you notice that the cup you drink from was dirty or something and began to rant about ‘ **hygiene** ’ and ‘ **germs** ’, how by not cleaning it was risking the lives of everyone. Of course, our lovely barkeep didn’t see eye to eye with you, saying as long as the men were happy, things were good. You decided to take your case to said men then. You somehow, despite being very drunk, began an impassioned speech atop what would be your throne, how these men deserve to drink and eat in peace, without the worry of deathly dirtiness, as their lives have had enough risk and danger. That none deserve to die to bad meat stew or slipping on days old puke. Somehow you manage to rally a dozen or more of Curly exhausted men behind you to clean the place. Work began slowly but turns out you have a knack for barking out orders when it comes to cleaning, so soon the men started moving the whole place around. You even started singing to encourage them, horribly I might add! And again, in some language no one knew.”

_My singing, despite my love for it, was something I’ve been told is akin to a banshee’s death wails._

“Stranger still, the men start going along with it. So here you had like twenty drunk soldiers cleaning a place that’s never seen soap before led by some crazed hedge mage singing the weirdest shit.”

“Oh, my gods.”

“Oh, it gets better yet Fan. It somehow only took the soldiers only an hour to clean the place, and once done, as a reward you gave each one a kiss on the cheek, man or woman, casting some healing magic as you did it. With that, the soldiers declared you their queen, to which you rebutted that empress sounded cooler. The Empress of Haven was born! They started to make your throne when Chuckles came due to all the weird noise. And you know what you did?”

“N-no?”

“You grabbed a cleaning cloth and began to polish his head, saying “the egg needs to shine so it can hatch into a proper bad wolf to hunt down all the fair maidens' hearts”.”

Sung let out a short loud laugh. “Love this story,” Sung grunted out. Alex was in a state of turning into a red beet.

“And from there-”

“There’s more?” Alex said horrified.

“Oh, plenty. From there, Chuckles turned crimson which is something I didn't believe him capable of and swiftly left thereafter once you started giggling like a madwoman seeing his face. You had a few more drinks before the Seeker joined us alongside Nightingale. You began to bemoan the fact that Leliana was probably taken and that the Seeker was ‘ **straight** ’ because you wanted to be crushed between her “mighty thighs”. I have never seen her more bewildered I can tell.”

“Please tell me that she murdered me thereafter and this is the afterlife?”

“Nope, after embarrassing the Seeker into leaving, you start ranting in that other language again mixed in with our names. When I asked what you were talking about, all you said was ‘shipping’, which again I didn’t understand, but you clarify it was something to do with romance and I’m guessing matchmaking. After mentioning Curly’s name a few times, your followers decided he needed to be found so they began to carry you in your throne, singing your praises as you all left the tavern.”

“Why did no one stop me?”

“You want to tell a group of thirty-ish soldiers to stop?”

“That’s... more people than you mentioned before.”

“Oh, you kept gaining more followers through the night.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah, as I was saying. They in the end took you to Cullen’s tent where he was having a meeting with Sunshine.”

“This is actually when I was assigned to my new position,” Sung added.

“Your followers proclaimed that their Empress had found her lion, and you proceeded to tackle Curly as he left his tent. For someone so weak and only one arm, Curly couldn’t get you off. Especially when you transformed into a small grey bear thing with round ears.”

_I transformed into a damn koala..._

“Curly eventually managed to order the crowd back to their tents and by the time they were, you had fallen asleep in your animal form on Curly’s legs. From there, I got you off and put ya to bed, and that’s the end of the story.”

“I… don’t… what?”

“It’s all true by the way. I only saw some of it with my eyes, but the rest of the story follows what I’ve heard from others,” Sung noted.

“If you were to quote Flissa, you all were “the most helpful yet strange group of drunks she had ever seen.” And I can also agree on that sentiment.”

“I don’t know how to process this. I’ve known I get drunk easily and am a happy drunk who likes to clean, but this, this is a lot.”

“I am still processing it and I saw it all happen sober. Wouldn’t have dared miss a second of it.” Varric chuckled.

“Well, I need to make a few apologies, I think. I’m just glad our Herald didn’t join us.”

“Oh she was actually part of the follower crowd I think, but she was wearing a helmet so no one noticed her.”

“I… I'm going to need sleep early tonight and think about everything, mostly my life.”

“Well if I don’t see you before I leave tomorrow, stay safe.”

“Hinterlands?”

“Yup, bright and early. I believe the Seeker and Chuckles pushed the schedule up to get out of Haven for a bit.”

“Oh, yeah that’s valid.”

“You’re doing that weird speak again,” noted Sung.

Flissa, the barkeep, approached their table with some food on a tray, placing the two dishes before them. Fish and chips it seems.

“No need to apologize to me girl. You were right about this place, it really needed a cleaning and I’ve been hearing all day about how nice it is, that even the food tastes better. So you ever feel like drunk cleaning again with your followers, come by kindly.”

“Your welcome? Well, I’m glad something worked out, and thank you for the food.”

“No problem, and if you have any other neat knowledge, feel free to share from now on, even when sober,” Flissa said, turning back around to the rest of her work.

_Well, at least I can eat here now without fear of dying..._

The two ate in silence while Varric talked about the good old days with Sung who only ever responded with a chuckle, grunt, or “hmm”. Eventually, Alex and Sung left the tavern, Alex still beet red at what she had learned. Sung was trying to hide a dumb smirk from forming watching the embarrassed elf.

“Did the stories live up to the hype, gamekeeper?”

“Shut it, I’m… *sigh* thinking… Maker, this is annoying to think about.”

“Need a distraction?”

“Yes please,” she said as they left Haven’s gates.

“A question then, give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you now?” Alex now turned to look at him. His expression was dead serious, his other hand was gripped on a dagger, and his eyes studying his prey before him.

“Wh-what?” her voice and body now shaking.

“I should have mentioned I am also your judge earlier. So far, you have displayed yourself to be an alien entity with the high potential of being a threat to the Inquisition. You have a private messaging system, practice magical rituals unknown to a veteran templar like myself, hired an assassin to kill you because you’re so concerned that you’re dangerous, wear magic bindings on your arm, hide your face behind a creepy mask, have enough secrets to make Leliana blush, have no familial or clan connections, and now revealed that you speak a foreign tongue that no one knows of. Even the information you do provide us is faulty you have said yourself. I could kill you right now, claim that a demon began to take hold and no one would bat an eye, so I ask again, what is keeping me from killing you?”

“I… I don’t know.” which made the man tilt his head.

“What?”

“I don’t know. The Inquisition is likely to succeed without my aid, I’m a capital A risk in many regards, and I don’t know if I am making things worse. I… want to help though. I know so many people are going to die if nothing is changed, good people, and knowing that, I feel if I just went and off myself, I’d be responsible for their deaths as well. I have been responsible for bad things happening, and if I die now, I will have only left the world in a worse place than I started. It’s selfish I know, but I want to try and be something good for someone out there.”

Sung stood there silently, not twitching an inch. After a minute or so though, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at her directly again.

“Alright, one last question then, have you ever heard of a place called ‘ **Earth** ’?”


End file.
